REFORMATION, Part I
REFORMATION, Part 1 is the first episode of the ARMOR Operations Mini-Series. Synopsis ARMOR-023's Biosignal is lost in a Syria Desert; sending Makarov-083 the coordinates to her designated point of death. Reaching the Biosignal, Makarov-083 and a Platoon of REFORMATION Soldiers are attacked by rogue ARMOR Unit: Niklas-273 'Headhunter', where the rogue unit kills the entire Platoon with the exception of Makarov-083, who drives off Niklas-273. Afterwards, Makarov-083 is relocated to a previous engagement in the United States City: Jump City. Episode Heat reflected off the surface of the white, grainy sand; the afternoon sun plotted in the middle of the grey sky. Embedded in the sandy hills; a spire of smoke floated weightlessly into the sky, clotting it in a dark mat of toxin. Moving over the hills, soon the source of the smoke was visible—a sort of aircraft, the left wing detached from the vehicle as the body was bent and dented. Upon further examination, explosive flak marked the body of the aircraft, darkening the symbol of the Russian Flag painted on the right side of the aircraft. Standing over the crash site stood a tall, muscular being donning white and coral-clad, as he then approached the aircraft; watching a wounded blue-clad being crawling from the craft. The blue armored being appeared to be a tall female, slightly as muscular as an average male. She coughed, looking through her silver visor at the being. The white armored building stood over her, looking down at her with a malicious scowl not visible through his golden mirrored visor. The female coughed, admitting her defeat as she then looked up again, saying: “S-so, this is how I am going to meet my end; huh?” “Die at the hands of someone I once considered a friend, an ally?” The white-clad grabbed the female by the throat; lifting her up a foot off the ground as she began to choke, her feet dangling to find ground. The white-clad then tightened his grip; as soon the neck of the blue-clad began to be squeezed. Suddenly, the head was dislocated from the body—the gasps for air and freedom ceased as the body came loose; falling from the grasp of the white-clad as it then began to stain the desert sand a crimson red. The white-clad looked at the helmet in his hands; blood draining from the bottom as he reflection on the visor began to shine—deflecting off his own as everything faded into a white color: the sand, the crash, the body and the killer. Opening Theme Plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJTic7iGBa8 ''' '''C:\OPEN_AURA\ARMOR_Operations C:\AURA_FILE:023\REFORMATION, Part 1 Hours after Beacon 023 signaled… A black figure stood among the midst of a white desert and a silver crash, the spire of smoke dead as amber's from a non-existent fire scattered across the desert sand, eventually taking flight in the sky as large black-clad approached the body of the dead blue-clad. He saw the stained sand, the decapitated head, everything which needed to be known from the crash: it had been intentional. Kneeling down, the black-clad set down his rifle on the white sand; looking at the mangled equipment of the blue’s armor. Soon, a large aircraft swooped two stories overhead; launching sand away from its original resting position as the carrier then lowered itself slowly to the ground, opening its rear hatch as armored troops began to file out individually. Opening Theme Stops at: 0:42 Three grey-clothed soldiers approached the crash-site and the larger black-clad figure; keeping their rifles lowered as on stood by the black-clad; his armor having a fine red stripe running down his helmet as opposed to the white stripes the other two soldiers bared on their helmets. “So, this is oh-two-three. She has—certainly seen better days, Colonel.” The soldier said in his Russian accent; keeping his rifle held in one hand as he then saluted with his right. “At ease, Sergeant.” The black-clad responded in his deep voice, ignoring the soldier as he then lowered his right arm. What the soldier had just said really pushed the limit, the dead unit known as: oh-two-three had been a close friend of the black-clad, and seeing her fall victim to some terrorist had not been a pleasant sight. Standing up, the black-clad picked up his larger rifle; standing a foot taller than the grey-clothed soldier as he then watched the aircraft take off; abandoning the sight. “When should REFORMATION Calvary arrive, Sergeant?” the black-clad said; glancing over his armored soldier at the Sergeant. “Five minutes, sir. The bird is heading back to command for a refueling run; we had just got off a designated mission classified to Class-III of the Logistics Enactment Division.” The Sergeant answered, watching his troops scurry around the sight to find any piece of equipment to return back to command, “If you don’t mind me saying, sir… we have been losing a lot of Auxiliary Units lately; do you think that someone is hunting the remaining soldiers down?” “Affirmative, I know someone is hunting them down.” The black-clad responded. Moving away from the crash-site; the black-clad moved up the sandy hill behind himself—away from the Sergeant. Looking out in the distance (and through a think sand-storm) the black-clad saw twelve quick-recon vehicles approach from three miles away. Calvary is early; what else is new? Opening his radio, the black-clad lowered his jaw on a button in his helmet—opening the radio channel as he began to speak: “This is Makarov-oh-eight-three; reporting in from Bio-Signal loss oh-twenty-three. Do you read me, command?” The radio buzzed for a second, before a reply with a static female voice came through, saying: “We read you, Colonel. Is oh-two-three—” “Deceased, command. All equipment is missing off the original model; servos joints, fusion reactors, etcetera.” Makarov-083 responded, cutting off the command officer. Placing his rifle on his back, a magnetic click! was audible, securing the weapon in place as soon the recon vehicles pulled into location, un-loading three units per vehicle. Smaller aircraft soon swarmed into position, Makarov-083 recognizing them as fast-recon response gunships. “Copy that, Colonel. We assume recon has arrived?” the Command Officer asked, awaiting a response. “Affirmative, Command. Should we dispose of the remaining equipment?” Makarov-083 answered and asked, ignoring the soldiers running by him as he kept his vision into the sand storm. “Affirmative, destroy the armor and the body. Remove the aircraft if equipment is still intact; if not: destroy it as well.” The Command Officer responded. “Copy that, disposing of the body now.” Closing the radio channel, Makarov-083 turning to approach the body again; looking at the mangled fusion controls as he overloaded the flux; tearing the armor and body apart as soon the chunks of flesh and metal were warped out of existence. The soldiers around him watched in grievance and shock; the brutality of the process scarring their minds as the stood still for a moment. “Remove any equipment you find; otherwise destroy the vessel. Is that understood?” Makarov-083 asked the majority of the units, as they all responded in a choked: “Yes sir!” Makarov-083 watched the units scurry around the sight, the Sergeants standing in a group together discussing their previous deployments, though the Colonel didn’t mind. Ignoring the units, Makarov-083 headed back up the sandy hilly; watching the sand storm progress. He waited the time the storm would subside, as there is nothing else he could really do. But Makarov-083 did consider what the Sergeant said earlier; about how he and his augmented allies and friends have been hunted and killed recently. Two super-soldiers have been killed earlier this month, 023 makes three. That means that one unit besides himself is alive, and that unit is— Intense Music Begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YPwhcT0MJY ' Suddenly, an explosion occurred somewhere in the air—Makarov-083 turned quickly, removing his rifle off his back, raising it as he lifted it into the sky. One of the recon response ships spun aimlessly in circles; smoke trailing out of the tail of the aircraft as it descended quickly to the ground—towards Makarov-083, (to be precise). Suddenly, in a burst of speed which blurred Makarov-083; the super-soldier moved twenty feet under one second; away from where he originally stood and where the aircraft crashed. An explosion irradiated from the desert sand, sending shrapnel flying in every direction as shouting was heard from the other soldiers. Makarov-083 was left unharmed, his magnetic shielding repealing the shrapnel with negative ions. Sliding down into the original crash-site, noise ceased; blood staining the ground everywhere as he looked at the countless bodies of dead soldiers. ''How can they be dead already? Makarov-083 asked himself, keeping his rifle at his hip as he scanned over the scene. Suddenly the answer dawned on him, it was so simple yet an answer which scared even his emotionless self. Niklas-273… The super-soldier was quick to check his six; moving slowly around the crash-site as he then shouldered his rifle; holding it in his right hand as he then removed his personal sidearm: the M6G Magnum B; holding it in his left hand as he kept both weapons to his hip—scanning the area as suddenly he backed against an invisible wall. Moving quickly; the super-soldier turned around to face the invisible object; suddenly being struck by brute force as he then hit the back of the original aircraft crash—forcing him to drop his rifle as he then trained his Magnum on the now visible opponent he was facing. Firing his high-caliber side arm at Niklas-273; only one shot out of his original three struck Niklas-273 due to his speed and agility—and even still it did little to nothing to hamper the super-soldiers assault. Niklas-273 growled like an animal; lowering his own grenade launcher at Makarov-083 and fired a single round. Makarov-083 moved to dodge the projectile; but was struck, sending him flying into the sand. Looking over his shoulder; Makarov-083 spotted one of the deceased soldier’s shotguns, picking it up as he rolled to his left; lifting his weapon as he fired a round at the torso of Niklas-273. Suddenly, Niklas-273’s magnetic shields popped; crushing metal around him as he hissed, charging towards Makarov-083 as the rogue unit picked up Makarov-083’s original rifle; firing it towards its original owner. Makarov-083 was struck by a round; its anti-material based round piercing through Makarov-083’s magnetic shielding and the armor around his torso. This hurt tremendously, as the rifle Makarov-083 owned had rounds specialized for piercing even tank armor. Exclaiming his pain, Makarov-083 dropped his shotgun, and with quick reflexes raised his M6G Magnum B as he fired the remaining rounds towards Niklas-273, all which struck him. Niklas-273 stumbled backwards; his armor cracking to an extent due to its strength as he growled in pain; watching as Makarov-083 charge the larger brute. Tackling Niklas-273 to the ground; Makarov-083 forced the brute’s grenade launcher out of his hand. After completing this action, Makarov-083 was kicked off the top of Niklas-273 hitting the sand meters away from his original position; both Niklas-273 and Makarov-083 got up quickly, both raising their weapons in hand as 273 had a rifle and 083 had a magnum sidearm, Makarov-083 firing his weapon first. Niklas-273 stumbled back, the bullet scrapping his shoulder as the rogue unit dropped the rifle he took. Sliding the empty clip out of his sidearm, Makarov-083 quickly slid in another clip; keeping the weapon trained on the— Niklas-273 disappeared, fading into invisibility; making it near impossible to sight the usually large opponent. '''Intense Music Ends: 3:52 (Entire Song) After-Battle Music Begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUo4U0XlhUU ''' Makarov-083 knew a heat scan would be useless in the desert condition, keeping his weapon leveled as he attempted to spot a sort of distortion in the atmosphere, but to no avail. Keeping his weapon raised, Makarov-083 constantly changed his position; finally activating his radio, saying: “Command! I recently came across rogue unit two-seventy-three, I repeat: I came across rogue unit two-seventy-three! We have heavy casualties, repeat: heavy casualties! Command code is Objective Three, designation Decimate, over.” Immediately, a male voice on the other end of the radio responded: “Copy that, oh-eighty-three! Do you have visual with target?” “Negative Command, he’s gone.” Makarov-083 responded. Silence filled the disturbed scene for a while, before the voice on the other end came through: “Copy that. Command has designated a new mission for you, oh-eighty-three. Respond to confirm, over.” “Confirm, Command; awaiting designation.” “We need you to respond to a mission you have previously engaged on prior to oh-twenty-three’s assassination at the hands of two-seventy-three. We have a troopship en-route to escort you to this designation. Stand by for digital report, over.” The Command Officer finished, as a notification suddenly appeared within Makarov-083’s digital visor. “Copy that Command, what previous engagement are we talking about?” Makarov-083 asked. '''C:\OPEN_AURA\FIELD_DESIGNATION:_OPERATION:_UPPERCUT_(RE-VIST) Jump City, one day after Beacon 023 signaled… “Great, this place,” Makarov-083 muttered. Credits begin to role; After-Battle Music Ends: 3:23 (Entire Song) Trivia *This is the only episode in the ARMOR Operations Mini-Series not to have any Teen Titan character involved; as it is meant to introduce the Protagonist and Side-Antagonist only. *Original writing started in Late June, and the page was posted Early July; meaning the series aired early, its original date to air being in Early August. Make sure to put constructive criticism in the comment section, and be sure to tell me if you want to see the rest of the series posted!